


[Podfic] Husbands

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word Prompt Challenges.<br/>Word: Husbands.<br/>Involves a drugged Sherlock, John taking care of him, and a marriage proposal.<br/>EDIT: Redone as of May 16, 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Husbands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AppliedMethodology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppliedMethodology/gifts), [CrayolaDinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaDinosaurs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Husbands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392440) by [AppliedMethodology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppliedMethodology/pseuds/AppliedMethodology). 



> I really recommend you go over and comment, bookmark, and leave kudos on the original story. It's heartbreaking in the best way possibly. 
> 
> I've gifted this to both the original author and the original gifted person. Sorry--I'm pretty new to this so yeah, ha. 
> 
> Also, this is my first ever podfic. I hope it's not too shitty, but yeah. Enjoy! xx

**Title:** Husbands

**Pairings:** Johnlock, Mary Morstan/John Watson

**Rating:** Teen and Up

**Length:** 3 minutes

_Recorded AppliedMethodology because it's one of my favorites._


End file.
